


5 Times Loki Told Thor He Is Adopted And That One Time Thor Did

by Stockholmsyndrom



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: 5 Times, AU, Ficlet, High School, M/M, Teens, gratuitous shakespeare, utter crack?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 04:28:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stockholmsyndrom/pseuds/Stockholmsyndrom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>uhm, what it says in the title?</p><p>“You stupid oaf, I can’t believe we’re related!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Times Loki Told Thor He Is Adopted And That One Time Thor Did

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Incognito4713](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incognito4713/gifts).



i

When Loki is in the second grade, Thor destroys his science project. Of course he claims that it was an accident, but Loki couldn’t care less. He throws the soccer ball that smashed his windmill right into Thor’s face.

“You stupid oaf, I can’t believe we’re related!”

He doesn’t talk to his brother for five days.

ii

Loki skips fourth grade and advances right into Thor’s class. He is almost two years younger than his brother, and his grades are far better. Thor has trouble concentrating on books and he doesn’t like sitting still for more than an hour. When they get back their maths test Loki proudly presents his A while Thor is reluctant to tell their parents about his D.

“I swear to god, you are adopted,” Loki grumbles when Thor doesn’t find the right answer after two hours of Loki explaining their homework.

iii

In freshman year of High School they end up in the same class again and Loki is once again ridiculed and despised for his age. Particularly his brother’s friends from Junior High, now in his class are not happy to have him in their class. He is called names, mocked and every time he answers the teachers questions there seems to be a piece of paper aimed at the back of his head.

They’re discussing Shakespeare’s Hamlet and Loki is asked to read the famous soliloquy. When he is done, he can hear the faint buzzing of several phones and then snickering. Looking at his own phone he reads Victor’s text sent to everybody in class:  
 _To pee or not to pee, sayeth the ugly babe and lo, shitteth his diapers._

He throws a side glance to Thor, who is looking at his phone too. And texting back. Loki’s jaw clenches. When Thor comes home from his requested meeting with the class snob, fists bloody and his heart feeling much lighter, he finds Loki’s note on his desk.  
  
 _Brothers no more._

_iv  
_

When Loki finds out that Thor is taking Sif on a date in junior year, he is furious. Thor must remember that one evening when Loki had admitted to liking her even though she had no interest in him. He had thought there to be this unspoken rule that you don’t go for your brother’s crushes. And Thor didn’t even seem to like her. Loki has long gotten over his crush, seeing that she is on the forefront of people dismissing and underestimating him, but he cannot forgive Thor for going out with her.

When their parents get home that evening, Loki is yelling at Thor. “You’re a stupid and dumb asshole and surely you must be adopted, seeing how much smarter everyone in this family is!”

Frigga and Odin look at each other and realise that there are a few things that they have to tell their son.

v

When Loki turns 16 he learns that he is adopted. His parents ask him if they should tell Thor all together, but Loki chooses to do it by himself. One day Thor simply wakes up with a note stuck to his dresser.

_Turns out we’re not brothers. Told you. Just a pity that I’m the adopted one._

vi _  
_

When they graduate High School, Thor tells him that he will always be his brother, no matter what anyone says. Loki makes sure to remind him of that when they make out in Thor’s old room the day before Christmas Eve, two years later.

“Shut up,” Thor tells him between two kisses. “You’re adopted.”


End file.
